Three sisters and a Brother
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: What if Melinda's premonition had foretold that four witches would rise as the charmed ones, and what if Chris wasn't Piper's son...
1. Chapter 1

Three Sisters and a Brother.

Chapter 1

"Patty, please listen to me!" Penelope Halliwell pleaded with her daughter.

"No! Mother I won't listen you!" Patricia Halliwell shouted as she held her newborn baby close to her chest. She glared at her mother. "How could you ask me to do that!?"

Penny sighed, "Patricia," she hoped that by using her full name would make her more likely to listen to her. "We have never had...A boy born into the family since before Charlotte Warren!"

Patricia glared at her mother. She took her precious baby over to the crib that she and Victor had set up and laid him down gently, "Well obviously mother things have changed, so you will just have to learn to deal with it," the mother said refusing to back down.

Penny sighed heavily, "Patty...things like this don't just change, something has gone wrong-"

**SLAP!**

Penny's head snapped back and she verily nearly lost her balance, she shakily turned her head back to face her daughter and brought a trembling hand up to her red cheek. "You...You slapped me."

Patricia shook in rage and tried to take deep breathes to calm down, "Yes I did. How dare you! I understand that you do not like men! I understand that, I understand that you are an old sexist cow and I have tolerated that and I love you in spite of it, But the little baby boy in that crib? That is mine and Victor's son, you're grandson! Now long ago I agreed to send my baby girl away to be adopted so she would be safe from the elders. I did that because I agreed that it was the safest thing for her to be sent away, but do you know how it feels to know that someone else is holding my little girl? That someone else is going to be feeding her and clothing her and bathing her? Do you?" Patty asked just barely holding back the tears.

Penny felt her own tears building up and she had to hold back a sob. "Patty I-"

Patty furiously shook her head, "No! You don't know! You don't know what it is like to know that my baby girl is growing up with someone else, that she is going to be calling some other woman Mommy! And I will not send my baby boy away and be forced to feel those feelings twice over do you hear me mother? If you cannot accept that then I will take Victor and the kids and we will leave because quite frankly, I can do without you."

Penny had to learn to breathe again. "Patty you can't mean that..."

Patty crossed her arms and stood firm, "Oh but I do mother," And she would leave if her mother left them no choice.

Penny scrambled to find something, anything."But Patty, Melinda's prophecy."

Patty did not look impressed, "her prophecy said that four witches would be born and that they would be siblings, siblings not sisters," She stressed and then shook her head, "And when I was pregnant I could hear people's thoughts, Telekinesis, Freezing time, premonitions and telepathy. The whole set, face it mother there is no way out of this."

Before Penny could respond the door opened, standing there in the open doorway. Was Victor, Prue who was holding her father's left hand, Piper who was holding her father's right and Phoebe who was sitting at her father's feet.

Victor shrugged with a helpless grin, "They ganged up on me." Prue and Piper ran over to their grandmother as there little sister toddled after them.

Prue and Piper hugged their mother's middle as Prue looked up at her with sage green eyes, "Mommy? Can we see the new baby?"

Piper nodded her head quickly. "Yeah I want to see the new baby too."

Phoebe plopped herself down at her mother's feet. "New baby!"

Patty smiled down at her beautiful daughters and picked Phoebe up, "Absolutely," and took Phoebe over to the crib as her mother picked up Piper and Victor picked up Prue and followed her to the crib.

The baby's eyes had opened and were now observing the people who gathered around crib, "Daddy look he has our eyes!" said Prue excitedly.

Victor chuckled and rubbed his nose against his big girl's. "That's because he's going to be a genius sweetie!"

Patty glared at Victor. "And what does that make me, Piper and Phoebe, Victor?"

Victor grinned. "Very pretty"

Patty hit his arm gently and turned her attention back to the baby.

Phoebe turned her attention away from the baby and looked up at her grandmother with a bright smile. "Isn't he pretty Grams?"

Penny looked down at the baby boy in the crib and couldn't stop a smile as his green eyes landed on her and he blew a spit bubble. "Yes, he is sweetheart."

She leaned down and gently stroked his check and smiled as he cooed, "Welcome to the family Christopher."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed

Three sisters and a brother.

Chapter 2

25 year old Piper Halliwell walked into her home, a pink Victorian manor and hung up her coat and umbrella, "Prue, Chris are you here?"

"I'm in here fixing the chandelier!" said Prue from another room, Piper walked into the living room and watched as her sister, wearing a lovely but impractical grey dress come down from a step ladder. Piper winced as her sister turned to face her with a stern expression.

"Piper, you know, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I don't get off work till six, I didn't even have time to change and Chris is still at class," said Prue with disappointment in her tone.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry I just didn't realize how long I would be in Chinatown. Did Jeremy call?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded and walked into the dining area, "No, but he had some roses and a package delivered," she said nodding to said items that rested on the table, "What were you doing in china town, I thought that the interview was in north beach?"

"Oh, it is but I went to the market to pick up some final ingredients for my audition recipe," Piper explained as she smelt the roses.

"So that fake French guy didn't hire you today?" Prue asked with a raised eyebrow, Piper shouldn't need to auction she was the best cook in the family, Chris was good too but that was mostly because he just picked up stuff from Piper and Grams and her own cooking skills were limited to heating up bowls of chicken soup.

"No, but with this," Piper said as she reached into the package and pulled out a bottle of port, "Might just win me it."

"Jeremy sent you port?" Prue asked impressed, "Nice boyfriend."

The two sisters were drawn out of their conversation as the front door of the manor opened and their baby brother Christopher Perry Halliwell walked in, he quickly shook himself dry and hung up his coat. he walked over to his older sisters and smiled, "Hey guys."

Prue smiled gently, "Hey peanut."

Chris frowned, "I thought we agreed you guys weren't going to call me that anymore."

Piper shrugged her shoulders, "No you said you didn't want to be called peanut anymore, Prue and I said we would think about, we thought about it and you are still are baby brother who we love and it is our job to smother you with affection and annoy you so, yeah sorry you're stuck with peanut," Piper grinned, "Peanut."

Chris pouted and sat down in a chair at the table, "I hate you guys," he muttered.

Prue patted his back, "No you don't how was class?"

Chris shrugged, "Not bad, you know just basic stuff like how to monitor market trends and stuff like that. It's pretty boring," Chris's attention was drawn to one of the items on the table, "Oh my god!" Chris said as he stood up from his chair and walked closer so he could pick up the object, "Our old spirit board!" Chris said with a massive smile as he held it in his arms, "Where did you find this?" 

Prue and Piper smiled as they moved to stand next to their baby brother, "It was in the basement behind some boxes." Prue explained.

Chris turned the board over and read the inscription that had been carved in the back of it, "To my four beautiful children, may this give you the light to find the shadows, the power of four forevermore." Chris bit his lip sadly, he was only about a year old when his mother died this was the only piece of his mother he really had, "We never found out what this inscription meant," Chris mused.

Prue shrugged and started to make her way out of the dining area, "Just send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark maybe a little light will help."

Chris laughed at that and put the sprit board back on the table and made his own way to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

"You guy's are always so hard on her," said Piper as she traced her finger over the inscription.

Prue turned around to face her, Chris merely stopped for a moment in the kitchen doorway before resuming course and slamming the kitchen door with a lot more force than was necessary.

Prue sighed, "Now look what you've done, you know he's still touchy about Phoebe leaving, and also Piper the girl has no vision, no sense of the future."

Piper helplessly shrugged, "I really think Phoebe's coming around."

Prue shrugged, "Well so long as she doesn't come around here that is just fine with me and Chris," and with that Prue walked off.

Piper sighed heavily, this was going to be much more difficult than she thought.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed

Three sisters and a brother

Chapter 3

Piper took in a deep breath, now or never.

She walked into the kitchen, past Chris who was eating a bowl of pasta bolognaise he had made for himself, and walked into the back room where Prue was examining the switch box, Prue sighed in defeat. "I don't get it, I have tried everything there is no reason that chandler shouldn't be working."

"You know that you, me and Chris were talking about doing with that spare room, you know I think you're right we could do with a roommate," Piper said rubbing her hands together.

Prue nodded and walked out of the back room and rested her hands on the kitchen island. "Well" Prue began. "We could rent out the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house."

Piper smiled brightly. "Phoebe's good with a wrench!"

Chris walked past Piper and put his empty bowl in the sink and turned on the tap. "Yeah! Too bad Pheobe's in New York and can't teleport."

Piper braced herself. "She isn't in New York!" She winced as her siblings slowly turned to face her. "She left New York. She's moving back in with us."

"What." both her siblings said at the exact same time.

"Well, I could hardly say no! it's her house to remember, it was willed to all four of us." Piper explained feebly. And she quickly left the kitchen.

"Yeah! Months ago and we haven't seen or heard from her since!" said Prue as she and Chris followed their sisters out of the kitchen and into the dining area.

"Well, the two of you haven't spoken too her." Piper stated.

"No we haven't and do you know why we haven't? because quite literally the same night as Grams funeral, she walked out on us and I will never forgive her for that." Chris said with venom in his tone for his older sister as he crossed his arms.

Piper sighed sadly, Phoebe leaving had hurt Chris the most. Grams had instilled the idea in all of them but Chris especially that family was the most important thing in the world and when Phoebe had left she had shaken Chris's faith in that idea. "Look peanut, I know it's hard. But she doesn't have anywhere else to go. She's lost her job, she's in debt."

"And this is news!?" Prue exclaimed crossing her own arms. "How long have you known about all this anyway?"

Directing her eyes downward Piper muttered. "A couple of days. Maybe a week."

Prue and Chris glared at their sister. "Thanks for sharing." Prue muttered darkly before sighing. "When does she arrive?"

The front door opened and Phoebe Halliwell walked in with a bright smile and held a loft a key. "Surprise! Found the hide-a-key!"

Piper quickly walked over to her little sister and hugged her close. "Phoebe welcome home, it's so good to see you, isn't guys?"

"Oh we are speechless." said Prue as she and Chris shot their siblings their signature death glare.

There was a moment of awkward silence that was interrupted by the honk of a car horn, "Oh, that's the cab." Phoebe explained.

"I got it." said Piper as she quickly hurried over to the front door to the house, through not before picking up a purse that lay on the side board.

"Piper, that's my purse." said Prue, Piper made a gesture with her hand and quickly walked outside.

"Thanks, I'll ay it back." Phoebe said with a weak smile.

"Is that all that you brought?" asked Prue as she nodded at the bag that Phoebe had put on the floor.

"That's all that I own, well that and a bike." Phoebe said as she looked down at her bag. She looked back up and smiled weakly at her little brother, "Hey Chrissie."

Chris said nothing, merely glared at his older sister before turning around, storming into the kitchen and slamming the door.

Phoebe winced and turned to Prue. "He's still pretty pissed at me, huh?"

Prue rolled her eyes. "Just a little bit, yes."

Phoebe sighed heavily. "Look I know you two don't want me here."

"We are not selling, Gram's house." Prue said putting her foot down firmly on the ground.

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"The only reason that Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back in here is because this house has been in our family for generations and I didn't want Chris to be here on his own." Prue explained.

"No history lesson needed, I grew up here too. Now can we talk about what is really bothering you?" Phoebe asked her older sister.

"No, I am still furious with you." Prue said matter of factly.

"So you would rather have a tense reunion full of unimportant small talk?" Asked Phoebe.

"No but then Chris and I wouldn't have anything to say too you." Prue explained with a smirk.

"I never touched Roger." Phoebe said bluntly.

"Whoa" said Prue opened mouthed. She didn't think Phoebe would approach the topic of her ex-fiancé so directly.

"I know you think otherwise because that's what Armani-wearing, chardonnay slugging trust funder told you but-"

"Hey!" Said Piper as she walked back inside. "I have a great idea, why don't I make us a fabulous reunion diner?"

"I'm not hungry." said Prue as she walked over to work on the chandler.

"I ate on the bus." Said Pheobe as she walked over to the stairs.

"Okay! We will just try the group hug later, yeah!" Piper sighed and walked in to the kitchen to check on Chris.

She didn't notice how the pointer of the sprit board slowly slid across it.

End of Chapter 3


	4. AN

**Author's Note 2**

**Hey guys. First of all don't worry three sisters and a brother, is not being deleted but it is going on hiatus for awhile. I am currently focusing on writing my charmed Next generation story which you can see on my page.**

**Also guy's I would love it if you could go and read my next generation story because, well I might be paranoid but I get the feeling that due to it being my second ever story and my writing has improved since I started, but when people read the early chapters they just see my early crap writing and not how it has improved. So I would really be happy if you guys would have a look at it.**

**Constructive Critism is always welcome and If you want to favourite and follow it I would love you forever.**

**(PS if you also read sorrows of a future past and this looks familiar, it's because all my stories except my Next Generation story is going on hiatus, and thus I posted the same note on that story just changing the name.) **


	5. Chapter 4

Charmed

Three Sisters and a Brother

Chapter 4

Chris was sitting at the kitchen table caught up in his thoughts. Piper walked in. "Hey peanut." she smiled softly.

Looking down at the table Chris muttered. "I am not talking to you." he stood up from his chair, stepped past his sister and left the kitchen.

Piper sighed and followed him out. "Chris will you please just stop for a second?"

Chris turned to face her and crossed his arms. "What?"

Rubbing her hand's together, Piper smiled weakly. "Sweetie look I know you're angry at me. But Phoebe is our sister and this is her house to."

Chris shook his head and snorted in disbelief. "Yeah? Well guess what Piper? It's not just Phoebes house it's mine and Prues too and I don't get how you think you could decide this without consulting me or Prue!"

"I know. I'm sorry and you're right I should have told you. But I didn't and Phoebe is here now so, you and Prue are just going to have to live with it." Said Piper holding her ground.

Chris glared at his sister and stormed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs.

Piper frowned and sighed. She walked over the fridge to make some food for Phoebe.

**XXXxxxx**

Chris had gone up to his room and was laying on his bed. A thoughtful look crossed his face and he stood up. He walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a photo frame.

He smiled sadly down at it. It was a picture of him and Phoebe when they were kids. He was four and she was seven. They were in the and Phoebe had her arms wrapped around him and they were smiling into the camera as Prue took the picture.

Chris put the frame back and pulled out a large photo album. He flipped through various pages and felt tears pricking at his eyes. He let out a sob as he gazed at one specific picture.

It was his mom and dad holding him as baby. It was before mom died and dad had left them.

He couldn't hold it back anymore. He shoved the photo album back into the drawer and slammed it close. He threw himself on to the bed and buried his head into his pillows and cried.

**XXXxxxx**

Phoebe finished putting her clothes away. She sat down on her bed to watch the TV, her attention was drawn as the door to her room opened. Piper walked in with a tray of food. "Oh I am starving." she said with a smile as she crawled to the side of the bed.

"I figured." said Piper with a smiled as she placed the tray on the bed and looked up at the TV. "Hey." she said brushing her long hair behind her ears. "Hey, that's my boyfriend Jeremy."

Phoebe looked up from her meal to the TV and saw an, admittedly cute looking dark haired guy on the TV talking to a police officer.

"What happened?" ask Piper as she sat on the bed next to her sister.

"Some woman got whacked." Said Phoebe as she took a bite of her meal. God she had missed Piper's cooking.

"Whacked?" said Piper. "Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long."

"Yeah, I should have stayed." said Phoebe. She looked down. "Why didn't you tell them I was coming back?"

"And risk Prue changing the locks?" Said Piper. "Besides…You should have been the one to tell them."

Before Phoebe could say anything their attention was drawn by a knock on the door. Prue stood in the doorway holding a duvet. "This was always coldest room." said Prue as she put the duvet down on the bed.

"Thanks." Said Phoebe quietly.

Prue nodded and walked out of the room. Phoebe sighed. "See? Even if I did talk to her…it would be to difficult, she's always…she's always tried to be mom."

Piper didn't say anything. She opened her mouth. "Prue has to be a mom. She's the closest thing Chris has ever had. And we had it easy all we had to do was be there."

Phoebe nodded and finished the food. She stood up and turned the TV off. She turned to Piper. "I'm really bored."

Piper smiled. "I have an idea."

**XXXxxxx**

Prue was walking past the Chris's room when she heard a whimper. She opened the door and her heart broke at what she saw.

Her baby brother. Her peanut. Her baby was crying into his pillow. She sat on the bed and slowly, softly stroked his hair. "Peanut, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault." Said Chris, his voice muffled by his pillow. "It's my fault that Mom died, it's my fault Dad left us. It's my fault that Grams died. It's my fault that Phoebe left."

Prue was struck dumb by this. Unfortunately Chris took her silence as conformation and began to break down.

"No!" shouted Prue as she hugged her baby brother close to her. "Where has this come from? You weren't even a year old when Mom drowned. How could you possibly be responsible for her dieing?"

Chris wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Because, I…I…I don't know. But Dad must have hated me. Otherwise he would have stayed with us."

Prue frowned at the mention of her father. "Dad was an idiot. He didn't know what he had and that's why he left not because of you. And Phoebe inherited that from him, unfortunately and Grams died because of a heart attack not because of you."

Chris looked down at his covers and drew a finger across it,

Prue hugged him close and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I don't want to hear anything stupid like this again. Besides, if you think Phoebe left because of you then I've lost an ally in making her feel like crap. don't leave me alone with burden Christopher." Prue teased.

Chris laughed. "I won't."

The two stayed there for awhile, neither letting go for a long time.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Charmed

Three sisters and a brother

Chapter 5

Phoebe and Piper were sitting at a table in the sun room and were playing with the spirit board. "So." Said Phoebe as they slid the pointer across the board. "How did you meet Jeremy?"

Piper used her free hand to reach into a bowl that sat on the table and pulled out a handful of popcorn which she popped into her mouth, after eating it she smiled and spoke. "It was when Grams first went into the hospital. Prue was at work and Chris didn't want to leave her so I went to get something to eat. I got myself a bagel, Chris didn't want anything, and I was bawling into it. So he handed me a napkin."

"How romantic." Muttered Phoebe.

"Actually, it was. The napkin had his phone number on it." Piper smiled at the memory. She looked down at the board and slapped Phoebe's hand. "Stop pushing the pointer!"

"I'm not!" Shouted Phoebe.

"You always used to push the pointer." Chris said from the entryway. His sisters looked up at him in surprise. "Can we talk?" he asked Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded, Piper looked in the bowl. "Oh, would you look at that, we are out of popcorn. I'll just go and get us some more." Piper quickly stood up with the bowl and rushed into the kitchen.

"Chicken!" the two shouted at her back. They turned to one another and laughed as they realized that they had the same reaction. Phoebe pulled out a chair and gestured for him sit down.

Chris sat down in the chair and placed his hands on the pointer, Phoebe put her hands on the pointer and they began to slid it across the board. "So." Phoebe began. "What did you want to talk about?"

Chris sighed heavily and looked his older sister in the eye. "When you left…you really hurt me. Grams always told us that family was the most important thing in the world and on the night of her funeral you just up and leave and I still don't understand why!" Chris exclaimed as he tried to hold back the tears that the memories of that night caused.

Phoebe opened her mouth and tried to speak but Chris cut her off. "And I know you wanted to leave, I know that you hated it here. But we had just buried our grandmother and now I was losing my sister and I can't understand why you couldn't have just stayed until the pain of losing grams at least faded a little." Chris sniffed as he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

Phoebe was completely and utterly stumped. She had no idea on what to say, it was true. She had left on the night of their grandmother's funeral but she thought that Chris would be alright. He was always closer to Piper and Prue than he was to her. She never thought that her leaving would affect him this badly.

But anyone could tell it had just by looking at him, Phoebe took a deep breath and tried to explain herself when movement in the corner of her eye drew her attention. She jumped out of her chair as she saw the pointer of the sprit board moved slightly. "Did you see that!?" 

"See what!?" asked Chris, startled and confused at his sister's reaction.

"Guys, what's going on?" Asked Piper as she walked back into the sun room with an almost overflowing bowl of popcorn which she sat on the table.

"The pointer for the spirit board, it moved on it's own!" She shouted hysterically as she gestured rapidly at the board.

"Oh for gods sake Phoebe!" shouted Chris as he jumped up from his chair. "If you don't want to talk about it just fucking say so!" He shook his head in disgust and stormed out of the sun room. He stormed past Prue and up the stairs.

Prue stormed into the sun room and glared at Phoebe. "What is going on in here and what did you do to Chris?"

"I didn't do anything!" Protested Phoebe. "Look, the pointer it moved on it's own!"

"Well were you pushing it?" asked Piper.

"I wasn't touching it!" Shouted Phoebe getting frustrated with her sisters not believing her. She know that it sounded incredible but they were her sisters. They could at least try to believe her when she told them something.

Prue shook her head and turned to Piper. "I'm going to check on Chris." She and Piper turned to leave when Phoebe cried out.

"It did it again it moved!" Phoebe shouted as she backed away from the table.

"It's still on the letter T." said Prue, getting tired of her sister's antics.

"I swear it moved!" Phoebe nearly groaned as she saw the looks her sisters were giving her. "I am serious it spelt A T!"

Prue shook her head and left the sun room. As Piper was about to leave she turned back to look at Phoebe. And jumped as she saw the pointer move.

Phoebe looked up at her older sister. "You saw that, right?"

"I think so." said Piper quietly, she didn't quite believe what she just saw but she couldn't argue that she had seen it. Piper jumped as the pointer moved again. "Prue! Can you come in here a sec?"

Phoebe grabbed a pen and envelope to write on as Prue, with an annoyed expression on her face came into the room. "What is it now?" 

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Phoebe mused as she finished writing the message down. She held up the envelope so her sisters could see what she had written.

"Attic."

With a loud clap of thunder, all the lights in the house died.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
